objectadversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Please Mined Your Step
Please Mind Your Step is the first episode of the online PowerPoint animated series Object Adversity. It hosts the introduction of the host and characters, as well as some of their personalities. Plot The episode starts off with Target speaking to the contestants about the reason why he has called then to the set. Spray asks why, and Target explains that he is going to start a new object show called Object Adversity. Most of the contestants are delighted, however, Plasma Ball asks wether the prize is a million dollars or not. Target states that the prize is original before the intro plays. After the intro, Flip Flop is seen questioning Target while breaking the fourth wall. Target gets annoyed and disavows Flip Flop to make confessionals, though he lets the other contestants do so. After the contestants are finished introducing themselves, Target getting to the challenge, but Plasma Ball asks again about the prize. Target states that the prize is a chest full of gold, diamonds, rubies and other jewelry. Target explains that the challenge is to dodge anvils falling from the sky, and the challenge is put into action. Most portions of the challenge consist of contestants being hit by anvils, several making comments. At one point, Mitten saves Pistol from an anvil, but ends up killing herself. Pistol is angry when he is pushed out of the way, but laughs when he sees Mitten's dead body. Gas Mask attempts to form an alliance with Hairbrush during the challenge, but Hairbrush is terrified, she lifts an anvil and drops it onto Gas Mask, killing her. Snowcone confronts Funnel, telling him to look up, an anvil then falls on Funnel, killing her also. In the middle of the challenge, target announces that anvils will start falling in larger size and quantities in order to speed up the competition. In the end, Pac-Man and Magic Wand manage to win the challenge, Magic Wand having dodged the anvils, and Pac-Man having swallowed the anvils. Pac-Man and Magic Wand, being the winners, proceed to pick and name their teams (Pac-Man's team called the Amazing Arcadings and Magic Wand's team called the Mystifying Magicians). Once the team picking is over with, Target explains that the first team challenge will be to be to venture into a cave to search for a variety of minerals, which are diamonds, gold, iron and coal. Both teams assign their members into 4 groups, each group given a mineral to find. During the challenge, Sugarcane, Ring and Pistol have it easy by finding iron right away. But Blueberry, Awesome Face and Pac-Man are maundering cluelessly. Blueberry spots coal, and calls it out, but Pac-Man and Awesome Face don't bother to listen, they instead roll away, leaving Blueberry angry. Rubiks Cube spots 2 diamonds lying on the cave floor, but considers it a trap, stating that diamonds shouldn't be simply lying around in the cave. This doesn't stop Awesome Face from jumping into the trap of diamonds, causing the Amazing Arcadings' site to blow up entirely, leading the the Mystifying Magicians' victory. After the team challenge, Plasma Ball is seen questioning Pool Ball who he will vote for at the elimination. Pool Ball responds that he doesn't know, but Plasma Ball responds that it is obvious Awesome Face is being eliminated. A sudden scream from Hairbrush is heard, and she is seen being chased by Awesome Face. Blueberry then tells Awesome Face and Pac-Man not to vote for her. The two do not answer, as she is too small to hear. She is angered that they do not answer. Pistol then insults Funnel and Ring by saying they are boring and stupid. Funnel tries to prove him wrong but this eventually leads the two to a fight, so Ring runs away. While looking back, Pistol kicks Funnel away. After the intro plays, it is morning time, and Target introduces four new contestants; Missile, Curtain, Mirror, and Feldspar. Pool Ball greets Mirror, who says hi back. Plasma Ball starts arguing with Target why he added the contestants, to which Target is clearly annoyed by. He finally announces the teams the four debuters will be on. Curtain asks if he is up for elimination since his team, the Amazing Arcadings, lost in the last episode, but Target says that he and Feldspar are immune. At the elimination, Target introduces his co-host, Computer, who helps him with the elimination. In the confessional booth, several contestants say who they vote for, but most are kept private. Target then announces the people safe, finally descending to the bottom 2, Plasma Ball and Awesome Face. The eliminated contestant turns out to be Awesome Face, with 7 votes. Plasma Ball laughs at Awesome Face and walks off. Awesome Face is flung into the horizon, to which Computer questions where he was sent, but Target responds that he has no idea. Trivia * This episode of Object Adversity was originally split into 2 separate episodes, numbered episodes 1 and 2a, this split was forced because the show changed from a viewer to contestant vote after the first episode. Ultimately, the 2 episodes were merged into one episode, and the proposed episode 2b was adapted to simply episode 2. * Plasma Ball seems to ask Target twice about the prize in situations that aren't the same, though this was confirmed by Technet Object to be intentional. * Although the diamonds in the trap were in perfect geometric shape as if cut and polished, the trap was obvious, due to the fact that diamonds are not found in their cut form in cave. * Spike's limb distribution was changed mid-episode, as she originally had no arms in the first episode and scrapped second episode, she was given arms in this episode. * Pac-Man's speech text for this episode only is in a pixelated font, though this was changed in the scrapped in episode 2 preview to the standard font used for the show. Category:Episodes Category:No logic